Godzilla: The Max
Godzilla: The Max (ゴジラ：マックス, lit. Gojira: Makkusu) is a 2016-2017 Godzilla fanfiction/stop motion series created by Max Carroll. As Max's first production, The Max follows the adventures of a second Godzilla as he tries to protect the world from various kaiju and aliens. Characters Kaiju * Godzilla ** The original Godzilla ** Godzilla Junior/Godzilla III * Mothra * Rodan * Anguirus * Baragon * Varan * Zilla * G-Force mechas ** King Ghidorah/Mecha-King Ghidorah ** M.O.G.U.E.R.A ** Jet Jaguar * MechaGodzilla * Orga * SpaceGodzilla * Megalon * Terror-Beasts ** Bagan ** Spyler ** Needlar ** Moguranda ** Grotogauros ** Gilmars * Destoroyah * Ghost Godzilla G-Force * Kobiyashi Amio * Yuji Omori * Miki Saegusa * Haruko Akihiko * Genjiro Chikao Story The story begins in early 1990, almost 40 years after the death of the original Godzilla in 1954. By this point, Japan has suffered over a quarter century feigning off giant monsters much larger and more powerful than the Monster King. From Mothra to Rodan to Baragon to Varan, the J.S.D.F. has fought several giant beasts that would lay waste to the country. In the spring, the lobster kaiju Ebirah, whom had previously appeared in 1966, washes up, dead, on the shoreline of Yokohama, with severe gash and burn marks in the monster's carapace. Palentologist Goro Maki proposes that Ebirah must have been killed by a larger predator or rival at sea. Mumblings in the Cabinet begin to stir when intense radiation is discovered inside the burn marks. At the same time, Gorosaurus, whom had been resting in Japan, emerges from a forest in Yokohama and goes on a rampage. Attacking the city itself, Gorosaurus subsequently brings fourth the attention of the monster who killed Ebirah; a second Godzilla, at least 20 meters taller than the original. Godzilla and Gorosaurus do battle, until Godzilla lets fourth a particularly powerful blast of atomic breath that sends the dinosaur reeling into the sea. Godzilla himself then retreats. Shocked at the appearance of the new Godzilla, the J.S.D.F. mounts their forces find a way to destroy the creature before any cities could be attacked. However, they are also confronted by the immediate challenge of a returning Baragon, rising up out of the fissure he descended into during his fight with Frankenstein in 1960. Baragon attacks multiple villages before disappearing underground. Scrambling to find both Godzilla and Baragon, the J.S.D.F. sends a squadron of artillery to trap Baragon in the Tanzawa Pass and destroy him with underground mines. However, Baragon, in spite of running clear into the charges, survives the attack and proceeds to decimate the J.S.D.F. forces from underground uring his heat ray. Soon after, Godzilla, having evaded the J.S.D.F.'s forces trying to look for him, senses Baragon wreaking havoc in the Tanzawa Pass and goes to confront him. Godzilla soon arrives in the valley and fights the subterranian monster. Godzilla eventually forces Baragon to retreat following a severe beating and multple blasts from his atomic breath. Like back in Yokohama, Godzilla retreats once more, leaving the humans alone once more. The J.S.D.F. continue to search for the King of the Monsters, who merely disappears off their radar and is seen nowhere around the island nation. To help track Godzilla, the J.S.D.F. brings in psychic student Miki Saegusa to find the monster. However, during their searches through the Indian Ocean, where Godzilla was last sighted, Miki Production Development Godzilla: The Max began as a custom figure of MaxGoji created by Max Carroll himself using the N.E.C.A. Godzilla 1994 figure in late 2015. Later, Max began to develop a story revolving around MaxGoji, quickly coming to the final product of the story, as well as redesigning other kaijus to fit into the story as well, such as King Ghidorah, Mothra, Rodan, MechaGodzilla, Anguirus, and Zilla. Trivia * Several elements for the story were inspired by the original Godzilla film, Godzilla Raids Again, The Return of Godzilla, Legendary Pictures''' Godzilla'', and KingAsylus91's unproduced Godzilla: King of the Monsters. * This saga takes elements from every era of Godzilla films; ** A majority of the kaiju featured in the series originated from the Showa series, including Gorosaurus, Baragon, and Varan. ** The story itself takes place in the '90s and continues into the 2000s, much like the Heisei and Millennium eras. ** Much like the Kiryu Saga, the appearance of the second Godzilla is preceded by the appearances of several other kaiju before it. ** Like in Legendary Pictures' MonsterVerse, Godzilla is depicted as being an alpha predator and a guardian of the Earth's balance in the world of the other kaiju, ensuring that no other monsters rise up and decimate all other life on the planet. Category:Under Construction